Infinity War I
In the Omniverse, Infinity War I, also known as the First Staff War, was a civil war between the Council of the Stars, Devil Hulk, and their allies for control and possession of the Infinity Staff. The War was fought from January 22, 2019, to May 10, 2060, with victory going to the Alliance. Belligerents 'The All's Alliance' *The Council of the Stars — Leader **The All — Main Leader **Athena/Αθηνά (Athi̱ná) **The Buddha **God/אֲדוֹנָיִ/יהוה (Yahweh/Adonai) **Odin **Poseidon/Ποσειδων (Poseido̱n) **Shiva **Zeus/Δίας (Días) *The Avengers **Primary Avengers ***Da Yang (b. 27987 BC) ***Tails Doll (b. 8766 BC) ***Draco (b. 1762) ***Lyra Monlovar (b. 1953) ***Alonzo Golden — Sledgehammer (b. 1966) ***William "Wiley" Elias Coyote II (b. 1980) ***Xavier (b. 1981) ***Girioteni Kawasaki Katieku (b. 1982) ***Silver (b. 1992) ***Shadow (b. 1992) ***Natalie Martinez — Whitney Frost / Madame Masque (b. 1994) ***Alec Estes — Simon Williams / Wonder Man (b. 1995) ***Sonic (b. 1995) ***Gus (b. 1995) ***Sean O'Brien — Thor (b. 1996) ***Zach Brazier — Captain America (b. 1996) ***Kimberly Tipton — Black Widow (b. 1996) ***Gilbert Martinez — Tony Stark / Iron Man (b. 1997) ***Daniel Golden — Bruce Banner / The Incredible Hulk (b. 1997) — Leader ***Cooper Walters — Quicksilver / Jolt (b. 1997) ***Michael Wautley — Motorbeam (b. 1997) ***Alex Sally — Firemult (b. 1997) ***Nick Sally — Zaves (b. 1997) ***Kendall Williams — Meder-Human (b. 1997) ***Katrina Lewis — Red She-Hulk (b. 1997) ***Shaili Seeberger — Black Cat (b. 1997) ***Erin Wagshul — She-Hulk (b. 1999) ***Zed (b. 2174) **Secondary Avengers ***The Guys ***Liza Fellinor ***Pepper "Lava Girl" Potts (b. 1990s) **Ternary Avengers ***Lord Ampharos IX (b. 1985) ***Jeff the Killer (b. 1989) ***Tom Verlaine — Man-Bat (b. 1949) *The Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord (b. 1977) — Leader **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Gamora **Agent Venom **Angela **Captain Marvel *The Autobots **Optimus Prime — Leader **Bumblebee *The Justice League **Superman— Leader **Wonder Woman **Green Lantern — Hal Jordan **The Flash — Barry Allen **Batman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Martian Manhunter *The Loonatics **Ace Bunny — Leader **Lexi Bunny **Danger Duck **Slam Tasmanian **Tech E. Coyote **Rev Runner *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury — Leader **Agent Coulson *The Defenders **Luke Cage — Leader **Iron Fist **Daredevil **Jessica Jones **Dr. Strange 'Devil Hulk's Resistance' *Devil Hulk — Main Leader *The Army of Titans **Thanos — Leader **Xiao Hu *The Army of Darkness **The Shadow† — Leader (2010–2032) **The Grey Man — Leader (2032–2060) **Black Lanterns *The Army of Horrors **Sonic.exe — Leader **Bonnie the Bunny — former member **Chica the Chicken — former member **Foxy the Pirate Fox — former member **Freddy Fazbear — former member **Tails Doll — former member **White Face **Nameless *The Army of Shapeshifters **Red — Leader *The Army of Hell **Satan/The Devil/Beelzebub — Leader **Demons *The Decepticons **Megatron/Galvatron — Leader **Starscream †Killed in the War. Background Before the creation of the Omniverse, the Council of the Stars were working on the Infinity Staff, which would have the Omniverse exist simply as a single entity. Devil Hulk, who was a student of the All at the time, sought power over the Omniverse. His desires drove him mad. Against the Councilmen's and the All's urges, Devil Hulk touched the Staff moments before its completion, causing it to shatter. Having felt that the Staff was destroyed, Devil Hulk discontinued being the All's pupil and went off in anger. The All knew that the Staff was not truly destroyed, since its energy was very much alive. Its physical form had only been split into infinitely many pieces, thus generating the Omniverse. Due to the split nature of the physical Staff, the Omniverse was split into multiverses (i.e. collections of similar universes). The All sent out a search party to look for the pieces of the Staff, which took many generations to gather. On March 28, 1997, Dr. Bruce Banner was born in Brooklyn, New York. He was planted with the knowledge of the Staff and the ability to use it without any adverse effects on himself. Devil Hulk had sensed Banner's birth and the knowledge the newborn Banner contained, thus realizing that the Staff was still alive after so many generations. This in mind, Devil Hulk attempted to persuade the young Banner to join his side. When he refused, Devil Hulk relentlessly tormented his mind. The All caught wind of this and tried to lessen the effects as best as he could, though it didn't prevent these happenings entirely. Banner was eventually forced to undergo a transformation, which made him appear and act more like Devil Hulk. This transformation exacerbated over time. By the time Banner met Tony Stark on August 31, 2009, the transformation had reached its advanced stages, leading Stark to seek a solution to Banner's transformation. In one particularly bad episode in 2010, Stark successfully exorcised Devil Hulk from Banner, leading Devil Hulk to seek reinforcements in order to facilitate his bidding. He sought aid from the Tails Doll and the titan Thanos. The Tails Doll was eventually dissuaded from joining Devil Hulk when his soul-stealing ability was revoked by Ghost Rider in 2013, though Thanos remained loyal. Upon learning this, Devil Hulk turned to the Shadow, Red, and then to Sonic.exe, then later to the Grey Man. Thanos, the Shadow, Red, Sonic.exe, and the Grey Man later assumed leadership roles to command their own squadrons. Their squadrons were gathered as the months went by. When the time came for the 2015 Convergence, Devil Hulk and his forces were ready to strike. However, what they didn't realize is that Stark and Banner had gathered reinforcements of their own over the years, even finding help from within the Council. Banner had assembled the shattered Staff, with the help of the Guys, and had caused the Omniverse to unite once more. The two sides would go on to fight each other for control and possession of the Staff. The Course of the War 'Early Stages: 2019–2032' On January 22, 2019, the Battle of New York City occurred when Devil Hulk attempted to invade New Earth. As a result, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers were sent in to fend off the attack. Devil Hulk was defeated, and when he died a circle of eggs was left behind. These would become Devil Hulk's successors. Upon this, the Avengers proceeded to destroy the eggs. However, the last egg was carried off by Dylan Guptill, who had mistaken it for a pet. This ensured Devil Hulk's inevitable return. In 2020, Guptill approached a drunken Stark in Stark Tower. He was angry at Stark for buying Hammer Tech, which was owned by Guptill, and threatened to sue Stark. Stark laughed this off and told Guptill that a lawsuit wouldn't work, and so Guptill stormed off. Shortly thereafter, Rhodey arrived to inform Stark that Nick Fury needed to see him. Stark wanted to put it off so he could rest, given his inebriated state, though Rhodey insisted. Capitulating, Stark flew to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. At the Helicarrier, Fury was frustrated with Stark because Stark was procrastinating on the delivery of parts requested by Fury, as well as Stark's supposed indifference to the War. He told Stark, "You have to get yourself together if you want us to win the war against Devil Hulk. From now on, there will be no fooling around off duty." On March 29, 2029, the Battle in the Outer Regions of Space occurred. At the end of the battle, Sonichu and Guptill 2000 squared off, with Guptill emerging victorious over Sonichu. Guptill said, "Fuck you," before defeating Sonichu, who began to fly off into space as he became Chris-chan again. As the victorious Allies wandered off, Chris-chan saw something that scared him; he saw Kang the Conqueror. On January 27, 2032, the Shadow engaged in a one-on-one fight against Tony Stark at Stark Tower. The fight proved strenuous for Stark, thus Wiley and Gus assisted him in the fight. The three managed to eradicate the Shadow using their combined force. When Devil Hulk received news about the Shadow's death, he was infuriated and swore vengeance on Stark, Wiley, and Gus. Realizing that the Shadow's Army of Darkness was left without a leader, Devil Hulk appointed the Grey Man as its new leader. The Grey Man remained as its leader for the remainder of the Infinity War. On February 28, 2032, Xavier and Foxy joined an undercover group of horror game and creepypasta characters to infiltrate the Resistance. The group was not necessarily aligned with the Alliance, although they had disdain for the Resistance akin to the Alliance. The group managed to enter Devil Hulk's gargantuan throne room, where they found the Dark Infinity Staff. At the time, Xavier and Foxy were unaware of how the Dark Infinity Staff came to be. As the Infiltration occurred, Stark was informed by his sister Natalie that their family was undergoing torment akin to that of what the Shadow was capable of. Stark thought it was impossible because he, Wiley, and Gus had killed the Shadow one month earlier. Stark later learned that the perpetrator was none other than the Mandarin, who had used gadgets that emulated the Shadow's abilities against Stark's family in the hopes of provoking Stark into a fight. Feeling that the fight would be a deliberate diversion, Stark decided to send Natalie to fight the Mandarin. He equipped her with some of his technology in order to become Madame Masque and insisted that she called herself Whitney Frost in order to conceal her identity. With this, Masque went off to fight the Mandarin, a journey that would take her two months due to her lack of knowledge of the Mandarin. After this, Stark received word from Xavier that Devil Hulk had "a strange version of the Staff." Stark was stunned, though he managed to ask him to clarify what he meant. Xavier explained, "It's not exactly the Staff. I think this one's darker, since it looks like it has elements of dark objects that comprise it." Stark was confused. Xavier continued, "Maybe you should check the Staff and see if it looks any different. I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling that you should." Stark did so, and he found that the Staff had indeed changed; by then it had only consisted of light objects. The Staff had now become the Light Infinity Staff, and Devil Hulk had the Dark Infinity Staff. Stark insisted, "You and Foxy have to get out of there right now. You may want to bring some reinforcements back with you; I just feel like we'll need them in the future." With that, while Devil Hulk was distracted, Xavier and Foxy opened a portal back to Stark Tower and convinced only Jeff the Killer to come with them. Jeff quickly became one of the members of the Alliance as a Ternary Avenger. 'The Stalemate Period: 2032–2060' Due to the equal yet opposite Staffs possessed by the Alliance and Resistance, both sides had reached a power stalemate. However, this didn't stop both forces from trying to gain the upper hand. Many instances of spying and espionage marked this part of the war, along with several proxy battles. It would be a while before either side would gain any lead. On May 5, 2032, Stark received word that Masque had been captured and was being held hostage by the Mandarin. Angered, Stark went to the Mandarin to fight him. The fight proved to be very strenuous for Stark, as the Mandarin had technology that rivalled and somewhat bested Stark's technology. A frustrated Stark said, "How the hell did you get all this tech?" The Mandarin smirked and said, "Let's just say I built it using only a Hammer." As it turned out, the Mandarin had used Guptill's technology and removed its flaws to make it more suitable against Stark's technology. With that, the Mandarin used a weapon to stun Stark's armor into temporary obsolescence. Standing upon Stark's chest, the Mandarin pulled the mask from Stark's armor, crumpled it, and said, "The stench of defeat will indeed be your ultimate destiny." The Mandarin then prepared to shoot a repulsor beam into Stark's face, though before he could, Wiley (in Stark's Iron Man Model 42) burst in through a window and said, "Get away from my son," before shooting at the Mandarin with a repulsor beam. With the Mandarin distracted, Stark heaved him off of his chest and knocked him to the floor. Using the Black Emerald, Wiley sent the Mandarin into a different part of the Solar System. Stark sighed and said, "Well, we beat him." Wiley said, "Yeah, just barely. Next time, don't go looking for trouble without someone there to help you." Stark then said, "Natalie is being held hostage here. We have to find her." With that, the two searched for Masque and found her zip tied to a rack. Wiley and Stark freed her, and so the three returned to Stark tower. Along the way, Stark mentioned to Wiley and Masque that the Staff had inexplicably changed into two forms—a Light form, which the Alliance had, and a Dark form, which the Resistance had. He explained, "While this does mean that the Resistance doesn't have absolute power, as neither do we, this means that the victor of this war will be the one who joins both staffs together again. We must do our best to both gain the Dark Staff while also protecting the Light Staff." He relayed this information to the rest of the Alliance upon their return. This resulted in amplified security of the Light Staff and the building of reinforcements to combat the Resistance, though the two factions wouldn't directly confront each other until 2060. This is why the period from 2032 to 2060 is known as the Cold Period. On May 31, 2032, Devil Hulk fought Godzilla, though Devil Hulk failed. On June 28, 2043, Sonichu resurfaced with Michael Dragon against Stark, alongside their own respective forces. Both Sonichu and Michael Dragon failed. More info to be added here. 'End of the War: 2060' as He is about to imprison the Resistance. To His left are Athena, God, Zeus, and Da Yang. The All faces Devil Hulk, Thanos, Red, Xiao Hu, Nameless, and the Grey Man.]] On May 10, 2060, the Last Battle occurred deep within the Omniverse. The two factions fought for one last time there, as well as formerly neutral groups and individuals that decided to assist the Alliance. At the end of the battle, the Infinity Staff was split into two versions: the Dark Infinity Staff and the Light Infinity Staff. The Dark and Light Staffs then traveled back in time to February 28, 2032, with the Resistance receiving the Dark Staff and the Alliance receiving the Light Staff. Almost immediately after the 2060 split, Banner and the All put the Staffs back together again, with the time travel seeming to never happen between the split and rejoin despite its actual occurrence. With the Staff complete again, the All called upon it to imprison the Resistance indefinitely, with Devil Hulk and the other Resistance leaders placed under high security. This ended the Infinity War with the Alliance emerging victorious. The groups that sided with the Alliance were thanked for their help in the battle, while the groups that sided with the Resistance were warned that any future retributions wouldn't last long at all. Aftermath 'The Formation of the Guardians of the Staff (2060)' With the Resistance dissolved and the Staff complete once more, the Alliance split up. The Alliance leaders didn't want to leave protection of the Staff into only one group's hands, however, as they feared it would fall into the wrong hands and create chaos once more. Hence, they formed a coalition known as the Guardians of the Staff, or Staffguard. This allowed them to both protect the Staff as a coalition and communicate between each of the groups by means of delegation. Banner, the All, Ace Bunny, Nick Fury, Optimus Prime, Star-Lord, and Superman became the official Staffguardians, while Stark, God, Tech E. Coyote, Agent Coulson, Bumblebee, Rocket Raccoon, and Wonder Woman served as secondary Staffguardians. They filled in for any absent Staffguardians and served as personal advisors to each of the Staffguardians. The first Staffguard meeting was held on May 11, 2060, the day after the Infinity War came to a close. During the first meeting, it was decided that Tony Stark and Nick Fury would directly oversee S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence collection and analysis. Nick Fury would focus on domestic intelligence, as handled by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Domestic Intelligence Division, while Tony Stark would focus on intergalactic intelligence, as handled by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Galactic Intelligence Division. All gathered intelligence would be discussed in a secure, undisclosed location. 'The Formation of the Neo-Avengers (2061)' On January 18, 2061, Luke Cage and James Rhodes discussed with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner about creating another group of heroes and heroines. Rhodes had intentions of grouping some of the Secondaries that possessed inherent powers, and Cage showed interest in merging the Defenders with this group as well. Stark felt it best to have another group that could lend a hand in helping New Earth, and so he approved of the idea. Banner also showed similar approval, christening the group as the Neo-Avengers. The next day, during a Staffguard meeting, Banner and Stark relayed this to the others. Though initially skeptical, the other Staffguardians decided to sort out who would be the respective Stafguardians for the Neo-Avengers. They decided that Rhodes would be the Primary, while Cage would be the Secondary. Thus, with their seats established, the Neo-Avengers were officially created. Its initial members consisted of Rhodes, Scarlet Witch, the Electric Avenger, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and the Defenders. 'Post-War Society (2060–2062)' The duration of the War and the display of powers shown in the War's battles (each of which were televised in real time) gave way to an immediate sense of relief after the War was concluded in 2060. This led to peaceful times even more so than after the 2015 Convergence. Citizens who sided with the former Resistance were discouraged from any sort of retribution against the Alliance after they saw that even the Resistance's immense power wasn't enough to defeat the Alliance. Meanwhile, citizens who sided with the Alliance were asked by the All to not hold a grudge against those who sided with the Resistance, since hatred would lead to another civil war. The All asked for forgiveness from both sides so that society could take measures to ensure no wars could ever be started ever again. Many citizens watched the Staffguard meetings, which were all televised since the first meeting. In 2060 and 2061, some citizens tried to impose laws to outlaw any negative opinions of the Alliance, Staffguard, and its associated groups and members. However, each of these attempts failed because such laws would create conflict between Alliance and Resistance sympathizers, which wasn't what the All had intended. Such laws would also limit freedom of speech, which would escalate to authoritarian rule. This was not what society wanted, and so the laws were rejected immediately. These attempts ceased in 2062. Society retained its stance of world peace well into the 22nd Century. 'Legacy' Infinity War I was the first major conflict following the 2015 Convergence, thus it was later regarded as "the first war that everyone fought." The events of Infinity War I would be integrated into history courses in 2069, and in the following decades, books and works that described the war from the belligerents' perspectives became phenomenal. Books such as Zed's The Man of the Future became bestsellers almost primarily because their authors fought in the war. Individuals who were alive during the war held the belief that unity and cooperation are quintessential to collective survival. Some individuals, like Lukas Neopolodosein, took their reverence for the Alliance and the Council to the extreme, creating the Church of the All to practice such reverence. Battles *The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 *The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 *The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 Category:Events Category:Infinity War I Category:Infinity Wars